


Weakness

by soer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soer/pseuds/soer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems Wendy knows more than she lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Written following [this theory](http://idaeae.tumblr.com/post/67376214874/rumple-i-am-your-papa), is set after season 3 episode 8. Written before episode 9 aired.

Following Peter’s sudden new achievement of power, Emma, Regina, and Neal, returned to the Lost Boys’ camp with Henry in their arms. For a moment, they had stalled him with magic, but they knew it wouldn’t last long, especially since he was so powerful now. Stealthily, they retreated, but Neal’s keen eye spotted Pandora’s box and what he suspected happened to his father, who had remained suspiciously out of sight despite having gone ahead to deal with Pan.

They returned to the camp, and were greeted by Hook and Tinker Bell, both who were quite unharmed, but concerned. The other lost boys were tied up to the trees. “What happened?” Hook demanded.

“We failed, Pan has Henry’s heart.” Regina said angrily, and helped Emma set their son down on the floor.

“Where’s the Dark One?” Tinker Bell asked.

Neal pulled out Pandora’s Box. “I think Pan trapped him in here. Quick, do you guys think we can get him out?”

Regina frowned. “That’s Pandora’s Box! It can’t be that simple.”

“We have to try, he was the strongest among us, especially now that Pan has Henry’s heart.” Emma said.

Somehow, they managed to free the imp, and went to relocate at the Jolly Roger where they would be able to better protect themselves, Wendy trailing along after them.

“How did you get trapped in the box?” Neal asked, while running. “I think it’s about time you told us your connection to him. There was no way he could have tricked you so easily unless he had some kind of leverage over you. You said you had a past together and I think you owe it to us to explain what that past is.”

Rumpelstiltskin sighed but he knew there was no way he could get out of telling them. “Peter Pan is my father.”

The shock of that news stopped the journey as all turned back to look at the Dark One.

“ _What?!_ ”

He met their gaze and held it. “It’s true. That’s how he’s been able to get under my skin so easily.”

Wendy looked at Rumpelstiltskin with some sympathy at this new revelation. “I’m sorry, but you are quite mistaken. Peter Pan is a child. He can’t be your father.”

“Yes, that’s what he told me too, before he transformed back into a boy before very my eyes and had that blasted Shadow drag me back to the Enchanted Forest where he left me to spend the rest of my life while he had fun as an immortal boy.” He retorted bitterly with sarcasm.

Wendy shook her head. “Your father and Peter Pan are two very different people. I’m afraid you were tricked.”

Anger rose in his face. This was a personal memory that he had embedded deep within his person. How dare she imply otherwise? “And how would you know, dearie?” the imp snarled and his son moved to stand between the two, but the girl looked back at him without fear.

“I know because the Shadow told me,” Wendy said calmly. “And because Peter has never lied to me.” The other adults in the group exchanged uneasy glances with each other.

Rumpelstiltskin scoffed at this. “Well, he is an expert liar, dearie. And you’re a rather gullible young girl. If anyone was tricked, I think it was actually _you_. Seeing as how you were his prisoner for over a century or so.”

Her expression was unreadable, eyes studying the older man’s face. Softly she spoke, and with every word, there gathered confusion within the other. “There was once a man who came to the island. He wasn’t alone by himself, he was with a child. But it didn’t matter, because the adult didn’t belong. So Peter had the Shadow take him far, far away. As for the boy…” Wendy’s voiced softened. “The boy was eligible, so he was able to stay. But Peter saw something in him. Peter could tell there was something special about the child. He saw that he was in some way connected to his goal, to finding the Truest Believer. So he had the boy returned to his homeland in hopes that someday, he would find what he truly sought.”

Rumpelstiltskin was shaken by her words. “What… What are you saying?” His mind was reeling. If what she said was true…

“Never mind that.” Regina’s authoritative voice cut through the silence and she brushed past the imp to stand directly in front of the sitting girl. “It seems to me that Pan tells you everything. Tell us his weakness.”

There was a collective gasp as the others considered this implication. But Wendy shook her head, not even bothering to deny the statement. “I can’t. If I tell, I will die.”

“ _Henry is dying right now_ —” Regina began in anger, but Emma shoved her aside. “Please, Wendy. If you know how to stop him, tell us. We can keep you safe, I promise. Just help us save Henry.”

But the child refused to budge on the matter, and the Queen didn’t want to coddle the girl. “Enough. We don’t have enough _time_.” A hard glint appeared in her eyes. “Tell us his weakness _now_.”

“Wait.” Emma moved aside so Neal could converse with the girl. “Wendy. Please.” He stared into her eyes searchingly. “He’s my son.”

“I can’t, Bae,” she whispered, her eyes looking into her adopted brother’s. “If I say it, he’ll know. He _always_ knows.”

“Can you whisper it in my ear?”

Wendy shook her head. “No, that won’t work…” Her expression softened with the look he gave her, and slowly she relented. “Bae… Do you remember that game we used to play? In teams.”

Neal nodded and slowly, hesitantly, Wendy moved her hands in a series of gestures, her eyes never leaving his face. Shock dawned on him. “What?” he whispered.

 _‘It’s me. I am Peter Pan’s weakness. If you take me off the island, he will lose his powers and eventually die. But he’ll never let you take me.’_ Her eyes darted to the adults behind him. _‘I said I would die if I tell… Because the easiest way to stop Peter would be to kill me Bae, but I don’t want to die, I want to live. I want to see John and Michael again. I wanted to see_ you _again. But Peter, he won’t let me leave, ever.’_

“Wendy, no.” Baelfire took a hold of the girl’s hands. “Whatever happens, I won’t let you get hurt, I promise. We’ll find a way to stop Pan.” He remembered the fairy behind him, another of the island’s inhabitants. “Does Tink know?”

Wendy shook her head. “No one does. I pried it out of the Shadow.”

“Okay.” Neal stood up.

“Well?” Regina demanded, impatient as always but Neal ignored her.

“It’s not exactly a weakness, but it’s a start. But we have to get to the ship first, it’ll be easier to defend everyone there than out in the open.”

Emma nodded in agreement. “Alright, let’s move out.”

So they ran, the wind whistling through their hair as they raced forward. Wendy beside her brother ran with them, but felt the land beneath her feet tugging her, threatening to make her stumble. Peter Pan may have been stalled by magic, but he was in no way _unaware_. The island was _his_ and they could never hide from him.

She gasped suddenly as a wave rolled over her, nearly invisible to the rest of her company, but that was to be expected. After all, they were not attuned to Neverland like she was, having only just recently landed whereas she had nearly a century to adjust and attune herself to the land. A glance at Tinker Bell’s stiffened shoulders told her that the fairy was aware something was wrong as well. Hook, though he had not been on the island for some time, was able to feel the change in the air. “He’s coming,” Wendy said softly to Baelfire and his grip on her hand tightened, as the wind _howled,_ coming to life like a mighty beast.

But as they ran onwards, the party knew it was a race against time. Peter Pan was no longer stalled and he was _coming._ Coming for them, for Henry, for his Wendy-bird. If he caught them, the consequences would be dire indeed.

For _no one_ left Neverland without his explicit permission and Wendy knew for a fact that he would _never, ever, let her go._

**Author's Note:**

> Written: November 18th – 19th 2013


End file.
